creamheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuchu
Chuchu (츄츄) is a tri-colored Scottish Fold and is one of the Cream Heroes cats. Appearance Chuchu is a very fluffy cat whose fur color ranges from white to dark brown. She has bright yellow eyes with dark pupils. She has a few dark brown, thin stripes on her forehead and has a fluffy tail. She is also tall, slightly taller than both Lulu and Lala. She overall has more of a white fur color. She has an "M" on her forehead, much like MoMo. Personality Chuchu is the most timid cat. She is one of the youngest among the cats, and has a very innocent behavior. She is very close to Ms. Claire, and once when she pretended to die, Chuchu was the one who showed the most concern for her owner, getting upset at the mere sight of it. Chuchu usually prefers to just sit around, does not take part in most of the games and is very calm, though she can get frightened easily. As Chuchu grows older, she starts becoming more active and playful. Claire stated that in the beginning when Chuchu was just a kitten, she was extremely hard to get close to since she was very shy and got frightened very easily. Chuchu does care for everyone around her, as seen with her meek behavior. Recently, Chuchu’s personality has changed slightly: she expresses her feelings more clearly, actively participates in all of the activities, quickly attacks the toys, and has developed a more mature and less shy personality, which Claire stated is very similar to Lulu. History In Chuchu's birthday video (December 25th), it was revealed that Chuchu was abandoned as a kitten (not once, but twice), which might have caused her to become so shy and easily scared. Ms. Claire made Christmas Day Chuchu's birthday, since Chuchu's actual birthday is unknown, because she wanted Chuchu's birthday to be be the day when everyone is happy and cheerful. When Claire was in a depressed mood from losing her job, she received a message about a kitten who needed to be adopted. Claire rushed over to the man who was currently taking care of the kitten. When Claire asked the man about the kitten, he held out his hand. On his hand, there was a small bundle of fur. That day, that tiny fur ball became Claire's cat Chuchu. Chuchu helped her recover from her stress and gave her hope, which is why Claire calls her a "Hero" as well. Gallery Relationships Claire Luvcat Chuchu and Claire are very close. Claire adopted Chuchu as a kitten, and due to Chuchu's shy personality and "easy to get scared" nature, she couldn't get close to anyone. Claire gave her love and in return Chuchu gave her hope to find a new job since Claire had lost her current one. Chuchu eventually grew close to Claire and always stayed close to Claire if Chuchu was scared. Once when Claire pretended to die with her hand on the treat box, Chuchu was the one and only one who did not pay attention to the treats and only showed concern for her owner. Lulu Chuchu and Lulu have a very close relationship. Lulu spends a lot of time sitting with Chuchu and grooming her lovingly. However, she fought Lulu due to too much of his grooming, causing her to bite and hiss at him. The two were close even when they were kittens, as they were almost the same age. In the past, Chuchu often watched Momo and Lulu fight and used to back away in fear. Chuchu may even have taken up after some of Lulu's personality traits as Claire stated that she has become wild and fierce just like him and she even meows for food now. In the recent videos, Chuchu displayed annoyance towards Lulu when he over groomed her, and even hit Lulu, this being the first time she ever hit a fellow cat out of anger. Momo Momo and Chuchu have a calm interaction as when Claire called both of them to solve an activity, they quietly did it and didn't mind each other's company. In the past, Chuchu often witnessed Momo and Lulu fight, which caused her to be frightened. Lala Since Chuchu and Lala are one of the two females who get along with the other cats, they don't have a bad relationship yet aren't seen interacting. In the past when they were kittens, they often played together. As adults, Chuchu's timid and gentle personality starkly contrasts with Lala's confident and hungry personality. Coco Coco and Chuchu are the same breed and share the same shy and gentle demeanor. They get along easily and often stay close to each other during the visits to the hospital. TT In the past, TT had a motherly attitude towards Lala and Chuchu and often groomed them. However, this attitude lasted for a very short period of time as TT began to punch both Lala and Chuchu. TT once punched Chuchu on the head for no reason when Chuchu when she was only drinking water. In the present, they have not been seen interacting. DD DD had a fatherly attitude towards Chuchu when she was young, and retains a gentle bond with her in the present. Trivia * Chuchu is a Scottish fold, the same breed as Coco, the only difference being that Coco is a Straight and Chuchu is a Fold, so they get along well. * Chuchu is the one who is arguably the most loyal to Ms. Claire. * Chuchu may seem younger than Lulu and Lala because of her shy personality, but she is in fact older than both of them. * Chuchu is the most prominent cat who has been through a drastic personality change; the said change having happened due to Lulu's influence. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Cats